


November 16th - Aftermath

by Cardgames_on_pokemon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All character tags are mentions lol, Gen, Just a poem about the war, Like, No Dialogue, Poetry, going over most of the major plot beats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgames_on_pokemon/pseuds/Cardgames_on_pokemon
Summary: A poem about the Pogtopia vs Manburg war.
Relationships: no relationships lol
Kudos: 8





	November 16th - Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously has spoilers for the November 16th war, go watch it if you haven't already!

My head is light

Heart pounding and racing

L'Manburg is gone

This war had an ending

The ram had a stroke

Eret was dethroned

Wilbur had snapped

And blew up their home

He was the traitor

He sided with Dream

Then Techno stood up

Overthrew the regime

In charge it was Tommy

Then Wilbur, then Tubbo

The rebellion had won

But it blew up like nitro

Eret joined the rebels

King George was crowned

They stormed Eret's tower

JSchlatt was cowed

He drank in the van

While his side was battered

The rebels had won

Dream had surrendered

They gathered around him

Drunk on his back

Then they stood by

As he had an attack

Tommy was leader

He had felt proud

But he needed his disks

Picked Will from the crowd

Wilbur was next

He made one decree

Before handing to Tubbo

His presidency

Tubbo was last

He made a great speech

About coming together

He extended his reach

But Will made a deal

And thus slipped away

No one could stop him

He blew up the day

The Blade wants anarchy

L'Manburg's no more

The new president's here

But the wounds are still sore


End file.
